


Stay Right Where You Are

by Stormtrooperinclogs



Series: Queen in Quarantine [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Because it's me, Breaky - Freeform, Brian being a happy bean, Covid-19 Related, Fluff, I just do, I like mpreg, I'm done trying to pretend I don't have a theme going on here, John being a cutie pie, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Unexpected Pregnancy, a little bit of Froger, dunno why, like at the very end, some vomit, the usual, two guys goofing around in their house, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs
Summary: Brian and John are under government-mandated quarantine because of the virus.  What are they gonna do???
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Queen in Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113122
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Stay Right Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of you out there during these last few weeks, I recently found myself with a lot of time on my hands. This is what I chose to do with it. Enjoy!

_“In order to avoid spreading the COVID-19 virus, all citizens are advised to stay in their homes and avoid going outside at all costs.”_

John sighed heavily and turned off the telly. For weeks it seemed like this damn virus was all the news stations wanted to talk about. In his personal opinion, it was being blown way out of proportion. Sure, a few people were sick, but most cases weren’t very severe, and the number of recoveries _far outweighed_ the number of deaths. All in all, it didn’t seem like something worth shutting down society over.

Unfortunately, society didn’t share his views. And now the entire fucking country was under quarantine until further notice. Perfect. If nobody could leave their houses, Queen couldn’t practice. And if Queen couldn’t practice, then they might have to cancel a few upcoming shows. And no shows would mean no paycheque. Queen wasn’t yet big enough to not worry about missing paying gigs. 

“You alright, love?” Brian asked. “You look upset.”

“We’ve been grounded by the government,” John grumbled. “Am I supposed to just be okay with it?”

Brian sighed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “I know it’s not ideal, but it’s only temporary,” he attempted to soothe the younger man. 

“They said on the news it’s gonna last at _least_ two weeks. What are we supposed to do for two weeks if we can’t even go outside?”

“Hey, there’s plenty we can do inside,” Brian smiled, trying to be positive for John. “We’ve got our instruments. Maybe we could have band practice as a duet? Or, if you don’t like that, we’ve got books, the telly, and most importantly, each other. It’ll be like we’re on vacation, but we’ll be here at home.”

“Except when you’re on vacation you aren’t confined to your room the whole time. How long until everything you just listed loses its appeal and staring at these four walls drives us mad?”

As much as Brian didn’t want to admit it, John did have a point. Two weeks was a long time to be cooped up inside. Sure, they had all the books they could read, all the television they could watch, games they could play, and of course their instruments, but how long before they were bored out of their skulls? What would happen then? The pair would most likely end up at each other's throats over something unimportant. It had happened before. Something like a broken string could lead to a shouting match and several days of painful silence and sleeping on the couch.

Brian swallowed hard and tried to push those thoughts away. John was upset enough about the quarantine news. He didn’t need Brian reminding him about what happens when they’re alone for a substantial amount of time. 

“Bri?” John asked softly, interrupting his boyfriend’s train of thought. “You’re lost in your head again.”

“Sorry,” the older man mumbled.

John shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. You were just trying to help. The quarantine’s got me stressed out. I shouldn’t be so negative.”

“But you’re _right_. How long until we start acting like caged animals? A few days? A week? Longer?”

“Brian, hey,” John grabbed his boyfriend’s hands in an attempt to bring him back to reality. “Forget what I said. How about we make a nice dinner and get started on your list, hmm? How’s that sound?”

The tall man smiled weakly. “That _does_ sound nice.”

“Good.” John gave Brian a quick kiss before heading out of the room.

While Brian went to the kitchen to figure out dinner, John decided to do something special for him. He felt bad about upsetting the guitarist with his reaction to the news. Brian didn’t need that. His mental health was fragile enough without John’s pessimism adding to his problems. 

Brian had always been fragile. Not that John minded. In fact, he’d always found it rather endearing when Brian went to him for comfort. He secretly loved the way the guitarist latched onto him when they went to bed after a rough day in the studio. Not even in a sexual way. He just needed the reassurance of being held. And John was always more than willing to provide.

Perhaps Brian’s fragility was one of the reasons John loved him. John could be his protector. His guardian. His one constant in a world that was full of instabilities. Whenever he was upset, John was there for him. And how did John repay his boyfriend for trying to put a positive spin on their current situation? By snapping at him and forcing him to retreat into his shell.

John cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen, catching Brian’s attention.

“What are you doing?” Brian stifled a laugh at the sight of his boyfriend.

John was standing there with a beer in each hand, wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, socks and sandals, a pair of sunglasses, and a sun hat.

“Well, since we’re on vacation, I thought I should look the part,” he grinned, giving a little twirl. “What do you think?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Brian giggled. “All you’re missing is the bum bag.”

“I think I’ve got one in the closet...” John turned around like he was going to go get it.

Instead, Brian grabbed the bassist and pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered.

John smiled up at his boyfriend and handed him one of the beers. He raised his own in a toast. “To our vacation.”

“To our vacation,” Brian grinned, clinking the glass bottles together. “So, what do we do first?”

“I hear this hotel has an amazing restaurant. How about we go try it?”

“Sounds perfect.”

After a delicious dinner of prawn cocktails and roasted asparagus, Brian and John brought out a few board games and had a two-person Scrabble tournament. Brian couldn’t remember the last time he and John had this much fun spending a day at home. It almost felt like the days when their relationship was new, and the only thing that mattered was that they were together. Then when the band started taking off, it seemed like they had less time for each other. Free time at home turned into songwriting sessions, and date nights turned into meetings with their managers. Somewhere along the way, they started taking their love for granted. 

While all of that could in no way be fixed in one afternoon, being forced to spend two weeks pretending to be on vacation would certainly be a good place to start.

“R-E-L-A-X-E-D. And with a double word score, I believe that’s… 30 points!” Brian exclaimed.

John smiled fondly at Brian. It’d been a long time since he’d seen his boyfriend this happy. It was almost hard to believe that something as simple as pretending their house was a hotel would affect the guitarist so much. John made a mental note to do things like this more often.

There was much applause when Brian was crowned the Ultimate Scrabble Champion. The pair celebrated his victory with a cocktail at the bar and a brief concert from the Jimi Hendrix cover band in the lounge. All in all, it was shaping up to be the perfect end to a perfect day.

And John still had a few more surprises up his sleeve.

“Just a few more steps,” John told Brian as he led the guitarist through their house with his hands over his eyes. “Almost there.”

“John, what are you up to now?” Brian asked, blindly feeling his way through the hallway.

“You’ll see.”

After a quick apology when Brian bumped his arm on the door frame, John removed his hands.

“Ta-da!” he gestured excitedly to his surprise.

Brian opened his eyes and looked at the scene before him. “It’s… our bathtub?” 

“Is it?” John smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Or is it our own personal hot tub?”

Brian shook his head in amusement and began removing his clothes. He was about to step into the tub when John stopped him.

“What are you doing? This isn’t a nude beach,” John admonished. “Go put a bathing suit on.”

A few minutes later, when both men were _properly suited_ , they entered the warm water.

“Thank you for everything, love,” Brian said. “Today was wonderful.”

“You deserve it,” John told him. “And it’s not over yet.”

“No?”

“Nope, there’s one more thing.”

“Oh?” Brian grinned. “And what might that be?”

“Well, what _else_ do people do in hotel rooms?” John teased, looking into Brian’s hazel eyes.

“Maybe _this?_ ” Brian leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

John smiled as Brian’s soft lips made contact with his own. He eagerly returned the kiss, pulling the guitarist closer. Soon Brian was straddling John’s lap as their tongues intertwined. 

After a few minutes of snogging in the bathtub, both men were more than ready to move to the bedroom. They quickly exited the water and dried off, all but running to the bed.

What followed was some of the most passionate lovemaking of their entire lives. Their bodies moved together as one, to the rhythm of a song that only they could hear. When they came, it was like fireworks and electricity and shooting stars all wrapped up in one, blissful moment. 

It never occurred to either of them that John hadn’t grabbed a condom...

The quarantine ended up lasting a lot longer than two weeks, and about six weeks into it, Brian started feeling rather unwell. The pair were worried at first, but his main symptom was something that wasn’t typically associated with the virus. He wasn’t coughing. He didn’t feel feverish. He wasn’t short of breath. His main problem was a persistent, unrelenting nausea. There were a few days where it seemed that he couldn’t keep _anything_ down for more than a few minutes.

Acting on a hunch, John dug out one of the pregnancy tests they kept on hand “just in case” and told Brian to take it. Despite the guitarist’s insistence that he had just eaten something funny, he did as he was told. They were somewhat surprised when it came back positive. Brian wasn’t sick, he was pregnant!

Naturally, the news was unexpected. But not unwelcome. Sure, they were young and probably not financially prepared for a child, but none of that seemed important right now. All that mattered was that Brian was carrying John’s baby. The rest would work itself out along the way.

A few days later, the prime minister _finally_ announced an end to the quarantine. After nearly two months of being confined to their homes, people were finally allowed to go outside again. There was much rejoicing throughout the entire country as people were free to return to their jobs and friends.

And it seemed that nobody was happier about it than John and Brian, who were meeting with their fellow band members again. All four men couldn’t remember the last time band practice had been so much fun. It was just so great to be around other people again.

Apparently John and Brian had handled staying home for two months a little better than Roger and Freddie, who were both very social people, while John and Brian were more introverted, so the whole “social distancing” thing was hard for them.

During practice, John couldn’t help but notice that Freddie was running to the bathroom almost as much as Brian. And he could’ve sworn he heard what sounded like retching. 

“After we’re done here, d’you guys wanna grab dinner or something?” Roger asked the other couple, sounding surprisingly unconcerned about his partner.

“Sure. Did you have somewhere in mind?” John responded.

“Well, I suppose we _could_ go to the pub if you want.” Roger thoughtfully scratched his head. “But Freddie’s ah… given up drinking for a while…"

**Author's Note:**

> When this whole thing started, everyone was talking about the supposed "baby boom" that's gonna happen later this year. How could I not have my boys participate? Also, Freddie and Roger are having a quarantine baby as well. And everything that happened at John and Brian's house was them goofing around. Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
